


A Wolf Amongst Sheep

by Zail



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphelios is on a mission, Assassin Aphelios, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sett is a bit of a psychopath, This is quite dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: Upon the kidnapping of the Lunari leader's daughter, Aphelios is tasked with retrieving her from the Ionian pits. While this was thought to be an easy task, Aphelios is forced to deal with the semi-psychotic pit 'boss' known as Sett.This is not finished, but there is a brief outline of the remaining plot left in chapter 4. Don't read if you can't handle fic abandonment.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	1. Prayers

An astringent wind tore against the assassin’s clothing, though the adrenaline coursing through his veins was a constant reminder of why he was here. Sent by the Lunari, Aphelios was on a quest to retrieve the clan leader's daughter, who was older than himself. After the collapse of the cult, with its members scattered to the wind, the few that survived found themselves in a hard place. How the girl known as Zaylen was made known to the pits of Ionia were unknown, though she was still in mortal danger. Aphelios couldn’t bear the thought of what they’d do to the poor girl. He had always pictured the hearts of the pits were ugly men who preyed on the weak-minded. And even through his limited knowledge of the practice, Phel knew it was corrupt.

The assassin stealthily made his way across multicolored roofs of homes, his shadow and the moon guiding him through the harshness. The starless night stirred something deep inside of Aphelios, he knew something was wrong. He felt it. The moon as well. 

Upon spotting a large building in a clearing that matched the description he was given, he beckoned a weapon silently, his sister’s ghost looming over him with caring intent. Oh, how it was so easy to upset his precious twin. 

“Be careful, Aphelios,” she said quietly, doing her best to place her dainty hands upon his shoulders before fading.

He simply nodded, surveying the seemingly palpable building. From an untrained eye, the chipping bricks and heavy layers of moss that surrounded the lazy architecture looked almost abandoned. At least Aphelios hoped that was the goal of this unsuspicious building. Though the occasional orange flicker of lights and ominous men patrolling the land made it very clear to the Lunari; he was in the right place.

Silently, he slit the throats of the blatantly unwatchful guards. The ‘crash’ of their corpses echoing throughout the sinister night. He silently recited a prayer for their souls before continuing around the building. A window, a window was what he was looking for. Though the cracks through the mossy bricks were the only forms of vision the building granted him. 

Out of the corner of his insightful eye, Aphelios noticed a dim light from a window that was a little too high for his liking, though, fortunately, a tree placed almost too perfectly sat adjacent to the window. It seemed sturdy enough, its thick foliage adorning the cracked frame. The man was in no way one for tree climbing, but it seemed unavoidable in this situation. He sighed, closing his eyes to place any noise nearby. Clear. Another sigh escaped his lips as he grasped a sturdy branch.

Tree climbing was not a specialty of Aphelios’s he learned very quickly as he descended the arduous 2 story journey. With ripped gloves and a bit of annoyance, he finally reached the window. Heavily rusted iron bars covered its frame As he peeked in, the sight of Zaylen filled his eyes. She sat in a heap on the floor, obvious chains coiled around her neck and wrists. The dank and barren area held nothing more than his friend and a single fading torch. Various debris littered the floor, including small shards of the glass that shimmered in the moonlight, he hoped Zaylen had not fallen victim to stepping in it. 

He quietly knocked on the glass and watched as Zaylen and her heap of locks shook at the sound. Her eyes widened, “Aphelios?” She mouthed, stumbling as close to the window as her chains would allow.

 _“Are you alone?”_ She attempted to sign. 

A long time friend of Aphelios, she had learned to communicate with him through signing, something that unknowingly would become more useful in a time like this.

 _“I’m going to try to get you out.”_ He replied, pulling on one of the thin iron bars.

Her arms flailed and a look of fear met her face. _“No, there is a guard outside my room. He's brutal. He'll kill us both if seen.”_ She gave a pleading look.

Aphelios was given a moment to survey Zaylen’s current manner. A bitter feeling of anger pulsed through his veins. Stripped from her Lunari gear, she now wore a red silk top and skirt that flowed a bit too much. Despite the access cloth, there was little to cover. Various cuts and bruises lined her frail limbs, and from the looks; glass was the main culprit. She looked so tired. 

_“How am I supposed to get you out of here?”_ Aphelios signed.

She stopped for a moment, eyes staring at the corner of the window blankly. _“The brutes are hosting a brawl tomorrow. I believe any is welcome to participate. Cease that opportunity”_

The raven head nodded, _“I can’t leave you here tonight. You’ve been away too long already. Your father is becoming sick.”_

 _“I’m sure I can manage one more night. You’ll have to rid your Lunari gear though, they are expecting reinforcements. There’s a clothing shop up the street. I recommend at least attempting to blend in. Our clothes aren't exactly that most secretive”_ She looked to the door, clutching her bare arms.

A frown met Phel’s face at the sight of goosebumps riddling Zaylen’s skin. He noticed a hole on top of the glass, just wide enough to stick his hand through. He quietly took off his scarf, doing his best to stuff it through the hole in the glass. _“This could keep you a bit warmer. You look freezing.”_ He gave her a gentle smile.

A rose-pink tainted her cheeks as the scarf fell on her legs. She made quick work of wrapping it around her neck, taking the end and pressing it against her cheek. _“Thank you,”_ she said through glassy eyes. _“be safe.”_

Aphelios nodded in return, _“the moon is with you.”_

She did her best to smile as he disappeared from sight.

Zaylen was always a gentle and delicate soul. Her father had trained her well in the art of Lunari scripture and history. Though physical training was something that was never given to her. Aphelios recalled her mother telling Zaylen her people were there to defend her, there was no need. She was usually found with a book or pen in hand. Never one for conversations, she always offered her company through kind smiles and a shoulder to lean on. Aphelios had only heard her speak a few times in all their years together. And he was supposed to be the mute one. Aside from personality, Zaylen looked uncannily similar to her mother-the crown gem of the tribe. Her bleach white skin and hair added contrast to her glacial eyes. Her Lunari markings were unique as well. Much like Aphelios, she too donned facial crescents, though hers curved just above her eyebrow to below her eye, hugging her temples. The wine color also added to her enchanting eyes. Alune had always called her ‘Little Luna' when they were young.

Little Luna was now in the hand of someone who wished her harm. How her existence was made known to the enemy evaded Aphelios and the rest of the Lunari. 

Aphelios only knew one thing; getting Zaylen out. Even if it meant mass destruction and violence, he was going to free her. 

***

The morning sun burned at Aphelios’s newly exposed skin. He (very) reluctantly traded in his prized Lunari attire into something that suited just as much, but still lacked the classic Aphelios. He now sported a plum-colored robe with loose blacks pants with twine wrapped to hold small knives that he stole from an unsuspecting stand owner near the clothing store and other items. The only original piece Aphelios had kept was his boots, which hid the majority of his newly acquired knives. As for his facial tattoos, he dusted his cheeks with ash to at least fade them. 

The Lunari were known for their feminine beauty-which Aphelios carried and hoped his facade was just enough to pass off as just an average Ionian.

The building sat in its usual seeming abandoned manner, save for the impressively large man that now stood guard in front of the rusted doors. 

“You here to fight in the pits?” He said in a gruff tone.

Aphelios nodded in return- the most he could do.

“You know the rules?” He asked. Aphelios shook his head. “Alright,” he sighed, mumbling something inaudible. “stand on the wall when you enter the pit until bets are settled and the other dudes are either dead or forfeited. They will tell you when you can start. If you win, you get money. And if they really like you, you’ll be offered a job. Aphelios bowed his head in thanks. “But if you’re asking me, you’re gonna get your face caved in.” The man deadpanned before pulling open one of the rusted doors. It screeched in protest, causing the smaller to flinch at the harsh noise. “Good luck.”

As Aphelios stepped into the building, a strong stench of sweat, iron, and another indescribable fetor breached his sensitive nose. A small part of him was telling him to leave now at the mere sight and smell of this awful place.

“Severum,” Alune whispered as she guided the weapon to her brother’s hand. “I wish you the best of luck, brother.” She whispered before once again fading. A pang of sadness played on Aphelios’s heartstrings. His sister was the only comfort he’d ever known. And her less frequent visits have most definitely been taking a toll on him. Though he understood.

The distant sounds of masculine yells beckoned him forward. The morning sun flooded his figure along with the rest of the ring. It’s relentless rays scorched onto the sandy floors like a spotlight. 

Aphelios took in the rest of his surroundings. Much like the outside, the interior was in desperate need of care. The bricks still cracked and even some moss found its way inside. Aside from the bricks, the pit sat lowest to the ground, and wooden boards that were used as supposed seats outlined the pit. On the far wall sat a balcony, the only sign of wealth in this...cesspool. Lavish men in suits lined the outer parts of the space. Along with the riches, women in revealing clothes sat at the men’s feet, lounging and offering themselves to the sleazy men. Though there was one chair in the center; a throne. A burly man with red locks and pointy ears sat languidly with a cigar hanging from his teeth, various girls at his feet or on his lap. Though the most prominent of them all was Zaylen- in chains with a blatant look of fear stationing itself onto her pale face. A trophy. 

Anger fueled Aphelios as he entered the pit, ready to kill any man that stood in his way. 

But something stopped him, he looked to Zaylen who discretely signed something along the lines of: _“no weapon.”_ His faraway vision was not entirely sure. Regardless, he received her message. Severum dematerialized in his hand as he stood on the wall.

He watched as the sleazy men whispered amongst themselves; discussion of how long this newcomer was going to last in the pit. 

The red-haired man watched in interest of Aphelios, which, in return, did his best to avoid eye contact. His markings were still slightly visible. And even though they were a considerable distance from each other, the Lunari could not risk it. 

Aphelios flinched as one of the men was punched in the throat, losing his balance and struggling for air against the dusty floor. The other began ruthlessly kicking the wounded’s face.

And with a final ‘snap,’ Aphelios knew the man was dead. Such a waste of life. Such an undignified way to die. In a Hell hole, clawing for scraps and anything those above them are willing to give.

His corpse lay on the ground unceremoniously as the winner chanted. Coins of viewers were tossed at his feet and Aphelios watched as the man almost animalistic grabbed the money.

One of the men from the balcony stood up. A particularly robust man with fraying brown locks and sunken eyes. “What wonderful fight,” he clasped his hands together, “a regular winner as well. But it seems we have a newcomer. Best of luck.” He gave a fake smile in the Lunari’s direction before sitting back in his chair. A girl almost magnetically sticking to his legs.

The supposed victor sneered and charged to Aphelios’s direction, sending out a blatant punch that even a drunk could dodge. The man stumbled, shooting another sinister look to the smaller.

How doltish.

Now Aphelios was never particularly trained in weaponless combat, but it was made quite obvious that the latter was far from trained. It dazed the Lunari to know that this was a champion? Someone so unintelligent and brutish?

Aphelios delivered a firm kick to the ‘champion’s’ knee, snapping the bone. The man stumbled to the ground; gripping his knee in agony. The Lunari remained unimpressed and made quick work by kicking his jaw, causing a rush of blood and a tooth to fall from his already befouled mouth.

The man cried out in pain, clutching the bloodied hand and raising the other in defeat. 

The spectators went quiet for a swift moment before erupting in applause and throwing the coins at Phel’s feet. For the sake of his facade, he modestly pocketed the coins closest to him. 

He watched in curiosity as the balcony men whispered amongst themselves, save for the redhead who eyed him suspiciously. Zaylen shot him a smile and mouthed “good job.” before one of the many chains that restricted was yanked.

The same man rose to the balcony, an unidentifiable look plastering his chubby face; “Well, that was an unexpected outcome...uh, this new gentleman, would you be interested in a job?” He asked.

Aphelios nodded, bowing his head.

“Well, friends, this was the last match for today. Enjoy the rest of your morning.” He bowed, returning to his seat. 

As the crowd dispersed, a few suited men entered the arena, beckoning Aphelios to follow. He did, without a fuss, and was ushered into a small room filled with red and brown. The bricks followed the same pattern as the rest of the building; mossy and chipped. A maroon bed lay in the corner, a chest of drawers opposite and a single-window that lay past the overused chair. The Lunari could feel the harsh cold clawing its way into the room.

“Someone will be with you shortly. To discuss a contract and such.” One of the men from the almost identical group said to him.

He nodded in thanks as the door was closed with a small ‘click.’ 

“Aphelios,” Alune appeared suddenly, “the Noctum is wearing away. I’m afraid I will not be able to help you if you are in danger. Please be safe. I will be watching from above.” A tear ran down her cheek before fading once again.

He was alone. With no offense except himself.

Some time had passed before the large man with red hair entered the room. He leaned nonchalantly against the frame, ignoring its creaks of protest.

“Yo.” It was a simple greeting but it put fear in the heart of Aphelios.

He bowed his head in return.

“Ere’s your contract, set with pay and when you’ll be workin’. Ya got until tomorrow’s sunrise to decide. If not, you better be gone.” He threw a thick stack of paper atop of Aphelios’s lap.

He turned away from the door, heading away slowly before stopping altogether, eying Aphelios with a look he could only describe as pure terror. “I know what you are. Touch her and you both die.”

The door slammed, shaking the Lunari. 

He knew.


	2. How did we get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to justify myself for accidentally creating a Mary Sue. Also, this chapter is primarily background information and to closer match to the actual Runeterra lore. And addressing the language barrier between Phel and Sett for the future.
> 
> NOTE: The text between Phel and Zaylen/Shen was supposed to be italicized, but it would not copy over. I apologize.

The sounds of screaming people awake Aphelios more a dreamless slumber. The orange haze of fire lit the village of the Lunari spectacularly. Hurriedly, Lunari rushed outside to see his people. Soldiers in ruby-red were raiding the city, blood and cloth blending. Noxus. Ships from below seemed to be merely a speck on the horizon, but their villainy was far more.

A familiar face grabbed Aphelios’s wrist, pulling him from his daze of disbelief. Zaylen. Why isn’t she with the guardians? He thought to himself as the pair ran hand in hand through the burning village.

They came to a clearing, hiding behind a snow-covered rock. 

_“What happened?” _He signed to her.__

___“I don’t know,” she replied, _“my parents were already gone when I awoke. I imagine they were escorted already.”_ ___

__

__

_____“Why aren’t you with the guardians?” _Aphelios hissed at the distant sound of an explosion.__ _ _ _ _

_______“They need to focus on killing the Noxians.” _She smiled at him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“This isn’t the most ideal time to be rebellious.” He replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She nodded, _“I apologize. This truly is a disheartening event. Though we can’t remain here. As the heir to the throne, I command our leave to safety. You will serve as my temporary guardian.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The young Lunari stealthily made their way to the horse stables, an ache in their hearts at the sight of their distressed people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They escaped deep in the night, returning the following morning to a bloody scene. The remains of their people weeping over their deceased loved ones and burning the bodies of the Noxians._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Two months had crawled by, but Aphelios had finally found some time to rest. He sat beneath a lifeless tree, the waning rays of the moon outlining his features, he watched the remains of his people rebuild the last of the homes that were burned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The familiar but distant scream removed him promptly from his daydream. _The chief’s wife?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“She’s gone!” She screamed, sounding like a broken record._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________A trail of guardians followed in suit, helping the fallen woman to her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________A crowd of Lunari formed around her, Aphelios doing his best to see past the heads of his people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Zaylen is gone!” She wept._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The gasps of townsfolk filled the area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“What happened?” A voice called._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The village chief emerged from the cluster of guardians, consoling his addle wife before addressing the gathering crowd. “We believe she has been kidnapped. There is blatant evidence of distress from the scene. Rest assured, our remaining children are safe and under strict watch. This may be the work of the Solari. Of course, this is a perfect time to assure our forever destruction. Please be watchful and may the Moon be on our side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Even through the Noctum, Aphelios became overcome with emotions. _Who would kidnap her? How did they get away with it? Were questions he asked himself. _Of course, Zaylen is the sole heir to the village and only daughter of 3 children. Kidnapping her would be a political move and guarantee blackmail.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The village was doomed if that were the case; Zaylen was the only one gifted in the history and academics of the moon. Her brothers, to put it gently, were brutish dimwits that inherited their personality from their doltish mother. Zaylen may have been the spitting image of her mother, but her intelligence and calm personality was the work of her father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Alune.” Aphelios attempted to whisper through the burning agony his throat produced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She formed, offering a hand to Phel’s cheek, “what do you need, brother?” Her voice was always so gentle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Zaylen, she was kidnapped.” _He signed.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Alune gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I need you to find her.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The chief had decided to not search for his missing daughter, hoping the Solari would return her shortly. This was obviously in vain, and Aphelios felt responsibility. An anxiety-filled week had trudged by, without any word from Alune._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Until now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Aphelios.” Alune whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Aphelios awoke, groaning from being awoken so suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“I’ve found someone who can help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The raven head shot up; ready to listen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“There is a man in Ionia. He goes by the name of Shen, a scout has an idea of her location. It will-” Phel had already acquired a bag and began thrusting objects he deemed necessary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“As I was going to say, it will be a week and a half’s journey through Shurima on horseback. There’s a dock where Shen’s people will be waiting to take you to him in Ionia. I don’t know where this dock is, but he said it would be in Mudtown. I will be gathering more information for you in the meantime, I wish you luck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Phel bowed his head as Alune faded into the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Unaccustomed to such drastic increases in temperatures and precipitation, Aphelios found himself in a less than desirable place. Aside from the constant fatigue, the bizarre types of people were most definitely overwhelming to the Lunari. He had no idea people could come in so many shapes and sizes. Most of Lunari looked alike feature-wise. Bleached skin, markings, usually black or white hair. It was very rare to find an outlier in his tribe. That’s what made Zaylen’s mother unique. Unique enough to become the chief’s wife. Her unique trait lay in her eyes, something she passed to Zaylen and her youngest brother. Lunari marriage was solely political. Of course, it was an honor to wed the village leader but it came with many...issues. The children of the chief were bred to excel in every way, which is why Zaylen’s mother was chosen. Her unique beauty would serve well to form alliances with other tribes if the future requested it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Aphelios had lacked a proper bed in weeks, camping under stars or in abandoned structures. It was never a proper sleep, being awakened to a foreign creature/threat or simply due to the shock of temperature. This was the first ‘official town’ Aphelios had passed through. Mudtown. A miserable town with even more miserable people. The air was thick enough to choke on and moss along with all imaginable kinds of fungi grew in just about every crack and crevice. The town itself was rundown, with no sign of wealth to be found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Though a woman that was far too beautiful to be from this meager town approached him. Lined in enchanting robes encrusted with alluring gems, she spoke “Aphelios. Come,” she says in Ionian with a sultry voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Now Aphelios was nowhere near fluent in the dialect Shen’s men were said to speak, let alone the Ionian language as a whole, but Alune was kind enough to attempt to rekindle Phel’s language studies from his boyhood. They both prayed it would be enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________She led him to a small boat with a few other men, shouting something he couldn’t quite understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Aphelios settles his few belongings into a chest in the boat room, settling himself in one of the hammocks for a much-deserved sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________The distant call of birds beckoned Aphelios to the deck of the ship, seeing a speck of land that grew larger and larger by the second. His eyes squeezed shut from the harsh rays of the sun, something he tried to avoid on the ship by offering to stand watch at night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A man with glowing white eyes with his hands behind his back greeted the ship. “Hello, I’m Shen,” he greeted in Ionian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Aphelios bowed in return, hoping Alune would return to assist in their language barrier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________It was a long walk to the temple where Shen would host Aphelios, who in return, did his best to avoid conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Alune only appeared when Shen invited Aphelios for tea, hovering above her sibling to ensure the proper information would be accounted for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Aphelios,” Alune asked after an awkward period where Aphelios sat quietly, doing his best to understand the outline of their conversation. Shen, from what the young Lunari could tell, was a handsome man. “Shen is offering to house you for tonight and give food. He has a horse prepared for you tomorrow as well.” She said in their familiar tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Aphelios bowed his head once again before Shen stood and gestured him to follow. “I know your Ionian is limited, so I will try to speak as simply as possible,” he said, “I imagine you’re exhausted and hungry. I hope my men treated you well on the boat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Shen led the Lunari down a corridor, hands never leaving his back. The temple was indeed beautiful, a prime example of Ionian culture. The brilliantly colored fauna and exceptionally unique creatures that lurked in every corner was a welcomed surprise to Phel. He never knew the world could be so vibrant. Ionia, to put it, was unprecedented compared to his snow-covered village that he had known since childhood. The heights of Targon were not pleasant by any means. Though the bitter cold and harsh winds were what Aphelios had grown accustomed to over the years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Aphelios had finally felt safe for the first time since he had left home. With a full stomach and friendly smiles from the temple, a feeling of security was a lovely change to the Lunari._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Phel currently sat next to Shen, whose hands were neatly folded in his lap. Aphelios, an elegant man, sat similarly. With crossed legs and perfect posture, the pair almost mirrored each other. Save from the size difference between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________They watched the people of the temple enjoy the last bits of sunlight before retiring for the night. Aphelios watched in amusement as the older residents sparred, while the children watched or played pretend to whatever they found just._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Though a particular girl in green stood out from the rest. Swift and cunning against the others, she was a site to uphold. _Like the Northwind.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Aphelios removed the notebook from his pocket that one of the temple guards had passed to him on their journey from the boat. _“Who is she?” _He wrote, passing it to Shen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Akali. My prized student,” Shen replied while passing the notepad back to his companion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________And if one speaks of another, they shall appear. Aphelios hadn’t even noticed Akali’s presence behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Hello,” she said, visibly startling the poor man, “you must be Aphelios.” She held a hand for the other to shake. Her grip was far more firm than Aphelios’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The Lunari held a finger to the air, scribbling on his notebook: _“You fight well.” _He wished he could say more but his limited language prevented from doing so.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________He held the note to Akali who blushed behind her mask, “Thank you.” She said, bowing slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Turning to Shen, she slapped his head lightly, “Why didn’t you tell me you were back, old man?” She said through bouts of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Shen narrowed his eyes in return, “Akali, am I not your teacher?” He asked in an almost fatherly tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Yeah, yeah,” she swatted the air, “it was nice meeting you, Phel. Let me know if the old man creeps you out.” Her voice fading as she walked through the halls of the temple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Shen scoffed, before raising himself. “You have a long journey ahead. I bid you a good night and a safe journey. May your friend be returned safely.” His hands returned to their usual place, bowing to the smaller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________The Lunari returned the gesture, before giving his leave to his chambers. Shen was correct, a long and unknowing journey lay ahead. But Aphelios was ready to combat whatever the world put in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this with an AWFUL headache, but I was really determined to finish this. 
> 
> I remembered halfway through making the now third chapter that I wanted to give more background, so I should have that out in a few days.
> 
> Alright, I'll stop rambling, I hope you enjoyed this mildly boring chapter.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome in this space so please feel free to comment on any errors you see.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. A Wolf and his Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios is called to dinner with Sett. The boss had a deal to make his newfound toy truly his.

The evening sun crept to a dull orange, signifying a day’s work. Though for Phel, he discovered shortly after the strange man had left, the door to his room had been locked from the other side. He was trapped, to put it plainly. The only exit from this Hellhole was the window, though it was sealed shut from mold long before the Lunari’s arrival. Not that he could have escaped anyway. The room was conveniently on the tallest floor in the building.

With the sun finally astray, a new clarity washed over Aphelios like a gentle tide. Though he was just as clueless on releasing Zaylen as he was entering this morning. 

The Noctum effect was at its end and the Lunari felt his voice returning, along with the lot of his emotions. 

With these newly returned emotions in a foreign place, an indescribable terror ripped through his system, overloading him. He lay in a heap on the splintered floor, completely ignoring the bits of wood piercing his skin. With his breath caught in his throat and hazy vision, meaningless adrenaline overwhelmed his senses.

Aphelios laid as he was long after the moon had risen; oblivious to his surroundings and the opening of the door. 

One of the servicemen stood just an inch from the distressed man, not bothering to address the latter’s current state, “the boss has requested dinner. Make yourself presentable. Or don’t. I could care less. I’ll return in 5 minutes sharp.” He dropped a bucket of water to the floor, its contents wetting a decent portion of Phel’s hair and pants. 

The door promptly slammed once again, shaking Aphelios. He lifted his head for the first time in hours, noticing the stiff pain coursing from his neck to his lower back. He winced, such a trivial pain but so intense with his newly freed pain receptors.

Aphelios stared into the bucket, watching his eyes sunken with fatigue and dusty face. This was not him. He must be looking at a stranger. He blinked again, seeing the same results before angrily swatting at the already dirtied water. 

He sighed, running a wet hand over his face. A new Aphelios being revealed with each drop of dirt to the floor. The Lunari had given a soft view of the world compared to its harsh, blinding reality. Aphelios realizes this. If he were going to win, he’d need to throw away everything he’d ever learned.

***

The building was far more intricate than Phel had originally thought. The building's seemingly simplistic exterior leads to a maze of hallways underground. 

The clicks of the butler’s pointed shoes echoing throughout the dark hallway were the only noise that the Lunari heard until a far-off clink of dishes and incoherent voices met Aphelios’s ears. 

As the pair turned a corner, the commotion made its loudest volume. The lunari was met with a grand pair of doors, far different from the rest in the building. They held beautiful craftsmanship. They opened with a slight speak, but the noise suddenly ceased and Aphelios watched as chefs and maids scurried about like rats in light. 

A pang of fear settled over the Lunari as he eyed the redheaded Vastayan, who was still dressed in his revealing clothes from the morning. 

“Why’s he wet?” The large man asked.

“He must have spilled water on himself earlier, sir.” The serviceman pulled out a chair that must have been twice the height of Aphelios and gestured him to sit.

“Aight. Dismissed,” he said.

The pair sat a considerate distance away from each other, just enough to hear without speaking too loudly.

“Where’s Zaylen?” Aphelios asked, his throat dry from lack of speaking.

“Ah, that’s what ‘er name is. I wouldn’t ask ‘bout her. She might just lose one of those pretty little fingers of hers if you mention her again.”

“Then why am I here?” Aphelios wanted to say so much more but his language barrier was truly killing him. Though thankfully, he was easier to understand than Shen and his men but still. 

The man stood, “I’ve always liked pretty things, and you just ‘appen to catch my eye. Lunari are a special type of pretty.”

“After Noxus raided your little village, they sold information to anyone willing to pay. Little missy was expensive, I don’t plan on lettin’ her go anytime soon. As for you…” he paused, licking his lips, “I’ve never seen the watchers throw that many coins, but you’re too pretty to be fightin’ like that.”

Aphelios scoffed as the man crossed the table to his chair. The Lunari promptly stood up, giving himself a fighting advantage. Though the latter was just a little too quick.

The Vastayan backed Aphelios into a wall, towering over his small frame. “The name’s Sett by the way.” he said with a mischievous smile. 

“Get awa-” Sett slammed Phel’s shoulder against the stone wall.

“I do what I want, understand?” Sett said with a growl.

Aphelios gulped at Sett’s harsh actions before nodding blindly. 

Sett peeled himself away from the raven head, “Good. Let’s eat. I’m starvin,’ you look like ya need some food too.” As if his previous actions had never happened in the first place. His voice changed tones once again. Like flipping a switch, Aphelios thought to himself.

Sett clapped twice and a flood of servants with plates of all types of food hastily set their designated plates before rushing out of the dining room once again. 

Aphelios watches in disgust as Sett stuffed his face with various types of meat, not bothering with silverware or any form of table manners. The Lunari, whom of which, had not eaten since the day before his arrival, forced himself to pick through a plate greens that the servants set before him. Though pangs of nauseousness ripped through his stomach the more he forced himself to eat. 

Suddenly, 3 claps met Phel’s ears and his plate was removed without a warning. With the table once again cleared, Sett stared the Lunari down like a predator stalking prey. 

“Walk with me,” Sett said.

***

Aphelios walked behind Sett on edge, waiting for the latter to snap at any given moment. They walk for an unknown amount of time before the Vastayan stops a set of doors similar to those in the dining room. As the latter thrusts them open, a room of pure wealth was revealed to the Lunari. Gold accents lay on every corner, and as many expensive-looking objects were crammed into anywhere they could fit. In the center, a large 4-post bed with red sheets sat. There was one window, which Aphelios quietly walked towards. Of course, the one side of the building he had not seen overlooked a lush and beautiful courtyard, along with a mountainous scenery behind it.

“Ya know, the men that were with me in the balcony expected you to get your pretty face caved in.” Sett said as his hands blindly toyed with a fistful of the sheets. He faced away from Phel. “Glad someone could prove ‘em wrong.”

“The man I faced was slow. And stupid,” said Aphelios.

Sett chuckled, “Most are. Just money hungry dogs.” 

“Why have you brought me here tonight?” Aphelios asked once again, changing the subject.

“You’re a pretty thing.” Sett stood, facing Aphelios’s direction. His tone of voice changed once again. “I take pretty things. I’m givin’ you one chance to accept this offer. You can see your little friend if ya offer yourself in return.” 

Aphelios’s eyes widened. Is he asking for me to use my body for Zay? He shuddered at the thought of that. Aphelios had only laid with another once, for ritual purposes only. It was a woman, twice his age. The rite of passage to adulthood. He couldn’t think anything sex-related since that incident. 

Aphelios pondered, realizing that this was most likely the only chance he’ll get to save Zaylen and the future of the Lunari. He was the only one who knew her location. He was the only one who actively looked for the future chief. He was the only one to care.

“I-I’ll do it…” Aphelios said quietly, head hanging low. 

“Good,” said Sett, “You’ll make a fine addition to my collection.”

And with that, Aphelios was promptly shoved to the wall. Sett’s rough hands tearing through the thin fabric of Phel’s tunic before throwing the remains to the floor.

His nails dragged down the latter’s newly exposed skin, making sure to cover his newfound toy with as many markings as possible.

“Prepare yourself, moon cake. It’s going to be a long night for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is going to be broken into 2 parts purely because I'm lazy.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, along with constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I've decided to discontinue this work. I really enjoyed working on it, but I struggle with commitment and I don't feel the same connection to it that I once did. A few things have happened over the past month or so which also made it hard to get in the headspace to write. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story that will, unfortunately, end here. Though I've decided to give you guys a brief outline of how it would have gone if I'd stuck with it.

-Aphelios and Sett fuck while Phel really doesn't want to and pretty much goes along with it to save Zaylen  
\- Phel is set to fight in the pits and he wins (obviously)  
-After Phel wins, he is forced to sit at Sett's feet in a relatively provocative dress   
-He and Zaylen discuss a way to escape through sign language  
-Zaylen also gives him one jar of Noctum  
-They put their plan into action and get caught, throwing them both in the pit's dungeons.  
-Sett continues to manipulate Phel into submission with the sex  
-Phel escapes his cell again and gets Zaylen  
-Zaylen is killed by Sett in punishment to Phel for attempting to escape  
-Phel tries to kill Sett, who in return, eggs him on and Phel chickens out   
-Sett again does the deed and leaves Aphelios in his cell all dirty  
-A few months pass and all Phel is just kind of a shell, letting Sett do whatever he wants to Phel  
-He remembers the Noctum vial and uses it to talk to Alune, who gives Phel the motivation to escape  
-Aphelios sets the building on fire, killing a lot of people before Sett found him   
-They fight and Phel loses (gg ADC) but Sett continues to encourage Phel to kill the pit workers  
-Sett kinda becomes unhinged with Phel murdering people in cold blood as the building burned, kinda revealing how the pits can mess you up  
-Phel is thrown back in jail for another month or so  
-Sett finally lets him go and there was gonna be a whole sad spiel about it  
-Phel realizes he cannot psychically return to the Lunari village since he 'doomed' it at the loss of Zaylen  
-He leaves the Lunari behind, using the last bit of Noctum to bid his sister a forever goodbye  
-He spends the following years being a loner around Ionia before meeting up with Shen, who takes him in as a member of the temple  
-The end, yeehaw

I was also thinking of a bonus chapter when Aphelios is originally at the temple and Shen wants sex as payment for letting him stay.

Ya know, in hindsight, the plot was actually going to be decent. But putting it out like this...yikes. Maybe it's good I never finished it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola my good friends! I've been having a bit of style crisis in both writing and drawing recently, I'm hoping this will fix it just a little. Anyways, I'm sorry if Zaylen seems a bit cliche, there wasn't a lot of Lunari characters to go off of for character design. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get the next chapter up, hopefully not long,
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this...mess. This was made specifically for you heathens in the SettPhel discord, especially Nana and Mochi. 
> 
> Comment any errors if you see them, constructive criticism is always welcome in this space.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
